


Study Session

by SuperMax18



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Bottom Sci-Twi, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Cum, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Top Sunset Shimmer, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Sunset is struggling in History, so Sci-Twi tries to help her out. When both girls get bored, their study session turns into something very different.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 43





	Study Session

“Twilight, this is literally  _ so _ boring,” Sunset groaned, leaning back in her chair.

Twilight giggled, turning towards the older girl.

“This isn’t that difficult, Sunny. It’s just facts to memorize.” Twilight picked up the text book off of the desk in front of Sunset.

“But it’s not, Twily. None of this stuff makes sense. Why do you have so many wars, why do you have  _ so many goddamn gods _ ?” An exasperated Sunset climbed out of her chair, making her way over to Twilight’s bed. Twilight watched her, mesmerized by just how beautiful Sunset was. Ironically, the sun was setting outside and the open curtains in Twilight’s room let all the afternoon haze in, the light reflecting off of Sunset’s hair and skin perfectly. Twilight had never thought that the girl she was secretly crushing on had ever looked so pretty.

Sunset flopped face first down on Twilight’s bed, the purple comforter shoved into her face. 

Twilight snapped out of her daze, deciding to go sit next to the other girl.

“Come on Sunset, you have to pass this test or you’ll be stuck taking sophomore history as a  _ senior _ ,” Twilight drawled, tossing the book down so it landed a few inches away from Sunset’s head.

Twilight waited for a few moments, ultimately getting no response out of the other teenager.

“Okay, what if I read the chapter out loud, and then quizzed you on the highlights? Would that be less boring than having Mr Doodle drone on about ancient civilizations and wars for hours?” Twilight picked the book back up, flipping to the chapter Sunset had been working on.

“Sure, knock yourself out.” was the short reply Twilight received. Twilight took that as agreement enough and cleared her throat, beginning to read aloud.

Sunset flipped over onto her back, staring up at the canopy above her. She listened to Twilight reading, trying to process the words she was saying and create a clear picture in her head of what was going on, but to her it was just so damn confusing. But anyway, she let Twilight go on, even if Sunset wasn’t paying total attention. Instead, she was staring up at Twilight, sat with her legs tucked under her on the bed as her purple hair falling down around her shoulders from her ponytail framed her face in an angelic way. Sunset was in awe of her beauty.

“Sunset? Sunset Shimmer? Are you listening to me?” Twilight waved her hand in front of Sunset’s face, trying to get her to snap out of her daze. Twilight’s face was scrunched up in a way that Sunset found oddly adorable, and she began to giggle.

“What’s so funny Sunset?” Twilight asked, setting the textbook down in her lap, spread open to the middle of the chapter she had been reading.

“Oh nothing, just you.” Sunset shrugged.

“Just me? What about me?” Twilight asked as Sunset reached up to adjust Twilight’s glasses as they slipped down her nose.

“You’re just adorable, that’s all.” Sunset flashed her a smile, one that was somehow both attractive and oddly child-like at the same time. A dark magenta began to flush out across Twilight’s face at Sunset’s comment. Twilight grabbed two handfuls of her hair, bringing it up to cover her face as she blushed. This act sent Sunset into another fit of laughs.

Sunset pushed herself up, mirroring Twilight’s sitting position directly in front of her. She picked the book up from Twilight’s lap, closing it and setting it aside.

“Sunset! You need to study-” Sunset cut Twilight off by taking her hands down away from her face and letting her hair fall back down around her shoulders.

“The history can wait.” Sunset had this smile on her face that both left Twilight both puzzled and curious. On one hand, she had no idea what Sunset was doing, and on the other, she had no objections and just wanted to see where this was heading.

Sunset leaned in, holding one of Twilight’s hands in hers and bringing the other up to cup the side of Twilight’s face. Twilight almost jumped back as their lips connected, but refrained and instead leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and letting Sunset lead her down this unfamiliar path.

When Sunset pulled away, Twilight was left wanting more. She never wanted to stop kissing Sunset, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever. Sunset dropped her hand from Twilight’s face down to her shoulder.

“Was that-? I’m sorry- I shouldn't have-” Sunset began to ramble off apologies that, to Twilight, were unnecessary. Twilight wrapped her free hand around Sunset’s waist and pulled her back in for another kiss.

Sunset moved her hand from Twilight’s shoulder and up into her hair, fumbling with the scrunchie and two elastic hair ties it was held up in. She pulled them out, letting Twilight’s hair fall free.

Sunset then let her arm round Twilight’s waist, pulling her closer and leaning downwards, pushing Twilight down onto the bed. Twilight's head hit the pillows and without breaking this kiss, Sunset had kicked her tennis shoes off and Twilight was struggling to get her own ankle boots off.

Sunset pulled back, letting Twilight kick off her boots. Twilight’s smiled underneath her.

“Are-” Sunset tried to control her panting from the loss of air during their kiss “-are you okay with this?” Sunset asked, positioning herself back on top of Twilight and letting her lips barely brush over the younger girl’s, teasing her.

“Uh, do you think we can just kiss for a little bit longer?” Twilight asked, her voice meek as her eyebrows scrunched together. Sunset smiled for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon.

“Of course,  _ princess _ .” Sunset was smirking and the nickname sent shivers down Twilight’s spine. She didn’t quite know why, but the thought of being compared to the oh-so-innocent Princess of Friendship as Sunset was on top of her made her feel so many things she couldn’t explain. And normally Twilight hated not understanding things, but for now, she was willing to let it slide.

Sunset’s lips reconnected with hers and they made out for what felt like an eternity to both girls. Sunset couldn’t stop smiling into the kiss, finally having what she had dreamed of for so long. Not just having Twilight underneath her, but being intimate with her after so long of staying strictly friends. Both girls had refused to acknowledge their crushes on one another, but now it just felt right to leave all the lovey-dovey stuff unspoken, and to simply share the moment between them and no one else.

Sunset knew Twilight was ready to move on when she felt the girl's hands pulling at her jeggings, trying to signal her. Sunset got the message and pulled back once again, sitting up on her knees as she struggled with the extremely tight leggings. Twilight undid her own belt, pulling the sparkly thing off and throwing it off towards the other side of the room. She popped open the buttons on her skirt, pushing it down over her hips and to her knees. By this point Sunset finally had her jeans off and kicked them to the side, having to stand up off the bed to get them off fully. While she was standing, she crossed the room and pulled the curtains closed, as well as locking Twilight’s bedroom door, just in case. 

Sunset crawled onto the bed once more, sitting in between Twilight’s legs. With nimble fingers, she began to undo Twilight’s top and pull it up over her head. She slid her glasses off her face, setting them to the side. Once Twilight was left in just her dark purple matching bra and panties, Sunset pushed her glasses back onto her face. Twilight blushed.

Sunset let Twilight pull off her jacket, yanking it off and tossing it to the side, being quickly joined by Sunset’s light blue top. Twilight was surprised by Sunset’s choice of undergarments, being met with the dark red lacy lingerie, very different from Twilight’s t-shirt bra and simple panties. Sunset’s low cut bra and high waisted thong highlighted her curves and stood out against her yellow skin. Twilight bit at her bottom lip.

Sunset moved back farther, laying down on her stomach so Twilight was getting a great view of her cleavage and she was face to face with Twilight’s heat. Twilight shuddered as Sunset traced her bony hips with two fingers, playing with the top hem of her underwear.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Sunset was speaking casually, like she didn’t know she was torturing Twilight with every tiny touch as her fingers moved across the lavender girl’s skin.

“Stop teasing,” Twilight grumbled, trying to push Sunset’s fingers off of her. Sunset instead grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side, holding it in place while she used her other hand to push aside the fabric of her panties.

Twilight let out a small noise, tossing her head back against the pillows. After a few moments, Sunset let go of her hand and took hold of the sides of her underwear, pulling the garment down her thighs. Twilight was shaven bare, and Sunset giggled. Gently, she poked at the hood her clit hid under, causing Twilight to jolt slightly.

“Bitch,” Twilight whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

Twilight was almost lost in thought as Sunset continued to tease her, keeping her body buzzing with arousal. It wasn’t until Sunset plunged one finger into her pussy that Twilight let out a yelp. Sunset giggled at her reaction.

“Jeez Sunset, a little warning next time?” Twilight’s voice was breathless as Sunset began to twist her digit around inside of her. 

Twilight let out a whine, pushing her hips downward as she tried to get Sunset’s finger deeper inside. Sunset could feel her wetness dripping off her finger and down onto her hand. She smiled, sliding a second finger into Twilight.

She began to twirl her fingers around inside of Twilight. Twilight was panting, letting out the occasional moan. She tried to keep quiet, as Spike was downstairs and if he heard them Twilight would never hear the end of it.

Twilight could feel an orgasm approaching. Her brain was racing a million miles a minute. She always fantasized about having sex with Sunset, but now that it was actually happening it was a thousand times better than her brilliant mind could ever have imagined.

Twilight was soaked, her juices dripping down onto Sunset’s fingers, hand, arm, and even the sheets below them. Sunset just pushed her pointer fingers in next to her ring and middle. As she padded at Twilight’s g-spot with her fingertips, she was rubbing her clit with her thumb, making sure Twilight was on cloud nine as she fingered her to orgasm.

“There, right there. Don’t stop, please.” A series of pleads came from Twilight’s lips in between moans and whines. Sunset slid up onto her knees and leaned down over Twilight, connecting their lips and hushing the purple girl.

No words were needed as Twilight climaxed. The sweetest noises fell from her lips as she hit her first orgasm of the night. Sunset smiled as they continued to kiss, keeping a steady pace and slowly decreasing it as Twilight came down off her high.

When Sunset finally pulled her lips off of Twilight’s and slid her fingers from her pussy, Twilight fully collapsed back onto the pillows, panting.

“That was-” Twilight sucked in a deep breath, trying to control her breathing. “-incredible,” she finished, lifting her head to look at Sunset.

Sunset was wiping her hand off on the blankets, cleaning it of Twilight’s juices and cum. Twilight giggled.

“Hope you don’t mind that the sheets might be a little wet. You completely soaked them.” Sunset looked from the dark stain on the white sheets and back up to Twilight’s face.

“They’ll dry.” Twilight laid her head back, looking up at the canopy over her bed.

It was unexpected when she felt Sunset lick a long strip from the bottom of her folds up to her clit. Twilight let out an uncharacteristic groan.

“Shit, Sunset-” Twilight was cut off as Sunset plunged her tongue into Twilight’s still very sensitive pussy. She moved up a tad to lick her clit, sucking on it gently and tugging at the bundle of nerves with her teeth until Twilight felt herself nearing another climax already.

Sunset giggled at Twilight’s quivering knees and moans, sending beautiful vibrations in Twilight’s pussy, only furthering her arousal. Sunset continued to go back and forth between licking her folds and clit and shoving her tongue inside Twilight’s dripping heat.

“Oh shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” Twilight warned, digging her fingernails into the sheets and throwing her head back in ecstasy.

At this, Sunset lifted her hand from the bed and began to rub at her clit with her thumb again as she focused on using her tongue to play with the rest of Twilight’s pussy. She could feel Twilight’s orgasm rolling through her body, her cum squirting out some and onto Sunset’s face.

When Twilight’s legs had stopped shaking, Sunset pulled away.

“You have  _ no idea  _ how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Sunset smiled down at Twilight as she climbed back up to her knees.

“Okay, now you’re just spoiling me.” Twilight returned the smile, watching as Sunset licked Twilight’s juices off her lips and wiping the rest off with her hand, cleaning her fingers once again on the bedspread.

Twilight managed to sit up, coming face to face with Sunset. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips and still tasting the remnants of her own orgasm on the older girl’s mouth.

Twilight grabbed her by the shoulders, rolling them over so Sunset was underneath her, her head almost at the foot of the bed. Sunset raised an eyebrow at her before Twilight winked at her and climbed off of Sunset. She carefully moved her head down to the opposite end of the bed and climbed up on top of Sunset, so she was sitting right in front of Sunset’s heat.

Twilight blushed madly, hating taking the lead in this kind of stuff. But after giving her two amazing orgasms Sunset deserved at least one.

Sunset wasted no time diving back in to suck on Twilight’s pussy. Twilight herself was a little more hesitant, but as the pleasure began to rack her body, she convinced herself to just do it, lowering her mouth over Sunset's heat and starting to play with her folds. She used one hand to slide a finger into the golden girl, finding Sunset already working her fingers over Twilight’s clit as she ate her out.

Twilight let out a quiet moan, Sunset’s pussy muffling her noises. Based on the whines and groans that returned from Sunset, she guessed she was doing something right and continued.

Sunset had two fingers inside of Twilight, a thumb on her clit, and her tongue was licking up and down from Twilight’s asshole to the top of her folds. Sunset heard noises fall out of her own mouth as Twilight moaned into her pussy, getting her off at alarmingly fast rates. When Twilight started sucking gently on her clit, Sunset lost it.

She fell over the edge of her orgasm, moaning loudly but being quieted by Twilight’s pussy as she came.

Twilight didn’t expect it when Sunset’s pussy began to convulse, juices spraying out and decorating Twilight’s already sweaty face. Hearing and feeling Sunset's orgasm sent her into her own, her cum cascading down on Sunset’s face as she tried her best to keep up with her fingering through her own orgasm.

Twilight collapsed, unable to hold herself up by her elbows any longer She rolled out the side, landing back where she had been only a few minutes ago.

Twilight’s glasses were fogged up and she had to take them off, not having the energy to wipe them clean and instead up staring up at the canopy over her bed with blurry vision.

“For someone who says they have no idea what they’re doing, you really know what you’re doing.” Sunset spoke, her voice breaking the silence only filled by their girls’ combined panting. Sunset pushed herself up, laying down next to Twilight and rolling over to face her. She grabbed the other girl’s glasses, wiping them off on the blanket and sliding them back onto her face.

“Besides Timber, this was the first time I’ve ever had sex. I mean, we only did it once and I didn’t even cum.” Twilight rested her head on the pillow, staring into Sunset’s eyes a blush creeped across her face. She had no idea why she was so embarrassed revealing that information, considering she had just sucked on Sunset’s pussy and cum all over her face twice.

“He was fucking Glorisa and we all knew it. Don’t feel bad, he was a piece of shit.” Sunset was so blunt that Twilight started to giggle.

Both girls were silent for a few moments until Twilight spoke.

“So, uh, are we a thing now?” 

Sunset reached over and pushed a piece of damp hair out of Twilight’s face.

“Only if you wanna be.” Sunset leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Twilight’s nose. As she went to pull away, Twilight surged up and connected their lips.

“Yes. 1000% yes.” She replied breathily as they broke away from one another.

“Then it’s settled. I pick you up at four tomorrow?” Sunset raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

“F-for what?” Twilight felt her cheeks heating up again. Was Sunset really asking her out?

“For our first date, silly.” Sunset reached out and rested a hand on Twilight’s waist. 

Outside it was almost dark and the sheets were damp with cum and sweat, but neither girl cared as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Wanna go take a bath? I don’t know about you but I’m all wet and I don’t like this.” Twilight looked to Sunset then nodded her head to the bathroom door across the room.

“Sure. Let me change the sheets first. You grab us some clothes.” 

Both girls rolled out of bed, Sunset crossing the room to Twilight’s closet where she kept her spare sheets and blankets. His hips were swaying in that way that had captivated Twilight earlier that afternoon. She shook her head, smiling to herself as she went to her dresser to find pajamas. Sunset stripped the bed and changed the sheets, leaving it nice and fresh for when they came back. Twilight began to fill the bath as she waited for Sunset. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities for where Sunset could be taking her the next day.

After a hot bath and getting scrubbed clean, Sunset and Twilight were laying in Twilight’s now also clean bed. Sunset had her arms wrapped around Twilight’s waist as she spooned her. Twilight leaned her head back, nuzzling into Sunset.

“This was way more fun than studying.” Twilight mumbled. Sunset laughed at that.

“And who woulda thought that Sci-Twi Sparkle would find anything more fun than studying.”

Twilight slapped Sunset’s wrist, smiling to herself.

“Goodnight Twily.” Sunset kissed the top of Twilight’s head. The girl was already dozing off in her arms and Sunset didn’t expect a reply. She smiled impossibly wide when she heard a response.

“Night, Sunny.”


End file.
